The Real Me
by LCarter12
Summary: Bella and edward are really in love but bella has been hiding a very big secret from him. The secret will take place on her 18th birthday. Bella decides to tell edward seven days before her 18th birthday. How will everyone react to her secret?
1. Confessions

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.**

**Introduction:**

_Hi I'm Isabella Maria Swan. I'm a 17 yr. old human girl and I have a 17 yr. old vampire boyfriend. My eighteenth birthday is in seven day and I have to tell my Edward a REALLY BIG secret I've been keeping from him. The secret is about who I really am, my destiny and who I'll become in seven days. _

_I'm so nervous about how he will react. I've been distancing myself from him for the past three days and I know he has noticed and so has his family. I love Edward so much along with the rest of the Cullens'. Edward is the love of my life and he is my other half. I don't know how I ever survived without him. And I know I can never live without him I'm not strong enough. I've made up my mind its time I tell Edward. Here goes nothing. I hope he can forgive me for keeping it from him._

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

I'm planning on telling Edward tonight when he gets back from hunting. I know the Cullens' are wondering what's going on with Edward and I. It's driving Alice crazy that she can't see it. I almost feel bad for blocking her. Yes I'm a shield but the Cullens' have no idea. They don't know because it has to do with my secret. For the past three days Jasper's been starring at me and I would just get up and walk out the room. I knew it was because of my emotions. Everytime I would leave the room after Jasper's starring Edward would follow and I would tell him I needed to be alone to think. He would stop in his tracks and turn around without saying a word.

Alice, Rose, Esme and I were in the living room when Edward , Jasper and Emmett got back from hunting. Alice ,Rose, Esme were watching a chick flick and I was reading. Edward walked over and kissed my cheek and I didn't look up from the book I just kept reading. The others were chatting quietly and Edward sat down next to me watching me. My phone started ringing and I sat my book down to answer. I looked at the caller id and laughed. Everyone in the room stopped chatting and looked at me. The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

"Hi Mikey" I said sweetly with a smile on my face

"Hey Bella sweetie. Whats up?" he asked

Everyone's eyes was on me including roslie and their mouths hanging wide open.

"Nothing much. Just reading" I replied

"Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" He asked sounding hopeful

"Hmmm that sounds nice ,but I'm gonna have to pass" I said

"Um. Well that's to bad. Are you still with Cullen? I take it you have not told him yet." Mike said with a hint of impatience in his voice

I heard everyone gasp, Edward stiffen. And I knew they were waiting for my answer.

"No I have not told him yet. But I'm gonna tell him tonight" I said looking at the floor. Now everyone was stiff.

"Okay that's good. The guy deserves to know" he said

" I know. Call you later" I said

And with that I flipped my phone close and turned to face Edward. He looked so hurt that all I could do was look back at the floor. Then I begun to speak.

"Edward I have something really important to tell you" I said with a tears rolling down my cheek as I continued I turned and looked into his eyes.

"Edward I need to tell you who I really am and what my destiny is" I said wiping away the tear and Edward unstiffened

"I already know who you are" he said his voice cracking

"Edward" I said as I took his hand "No you don't. Actually you have no idea because if you did you would fear me" I said composing myself

"Fear you?" Everyone said together

" Yes fear. Have you ever heard the legend that one day the most powerfulest vampire in the world will be born?" They all nodded with shock looks on their beautiful faces.

"I bet your wondering how I know about the legend?" I said looking at Edward.

"Yes. I've never told you about it" he said confused but also still shocked

"Edward" I said taking his hand again "I'm gonna be that vampire in seven days. The vampire that can kill any living or dead thing that moves without even touching them. And I get more powerful everyday. You see Edward it's my destiny." I said calmly

"Bella, love why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it from me?" he asked gripping my hand tighter

"Because I would've had to kill you" I whispered

His family was still in shock.

"Why Bella? And you can't kill vampires your human" he asked confused

"Come with me outside" I said standing up

Everyone followed.

"Edward you Emmett and Jasper attack me" I said calmly

Edward looked like he was about to protest, but I growled. They attacked me and I had them pinned in 2 seconds flat. Everyone gasped. After I let them up I ran around the house in a blinding speed stopped pulled a tree out the ground and ran back in front of them. I balance the huge tree on my palm blew my sweet breathe on it and it turned to ashes.

"If I can do that in human form think of what I can do when I'm changed." I said with a smirk

All of them just stood there in shock.


	2. Secret's Out

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I know nothing but my story plot.**_

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update my computer has been down but to make up for it I'm putting up 2 NEW CHAPTERS!!!! Maybe 3 if I get some good reviews lol. **_

_**But yeah in this story Bella is Brand new and don't take Rose's crap sitting down so if you like Rose DON'T READ!!!! But I hope you like it && I hope I get some good reviews… By the way if you have any suggestions please feel free to email me I promise I want bite lol. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =)**_

_**Chapter 2: Secrets out**_

Here I stand with 6 vampires in shock. When I started walking back to the Cullen's house I begun to think then begun to cry. In seven days I'll have to leave Edward and the rest of the Cullens'. Wait. Edward can change me so I can be at my most powerful when Aro and the others come for me. Edward came in first followed by the rest of the Cullens' now including Carlisle their eyes still I little wider than usual.

"Edward I need you to change me." I said looking at my phone

"Bella I told you I will not change you." He said

"Would you rather me go missing in seven days and you never seeing me again?" I asked closing my phone looking at him.

"Of course not. And why---"I cut him off

"Look Edward Cullen lets cut the fucking crap my destiny is to become a vampire so don't give me none of that I don't want to take your soul shit. You are such a fucking hypocrite sometimes. Edward I've read your mind you've always wanted me to become a vampire. Your just afraid that I'll walk away from our relationship and that's bullshit." I said looking at him through narrowed eyes His eyes widen but he didn't respond so I continued.

"Edward I can't believe that idea crossed your mind. You don't have to change me if you don't want to. But your decision will shape the rest of your existence. Edward I'm not going to bullshit you here you as a vampire your very weak. I know Aro isn't going to allow me to pick such a weak mate. In seven days I will go missing Aro is coming for me and the only thing that can stop him is me. Edward I love you. I love you with all my heart.

I love you more than I love myself. If I don't get changed either you'll die trying to keep me or you'll be unhappy for the rest of your existence. I've read your mind and you ain't shit without me && you know that. I don't want to see you hurt. I don't care if you're just a mind reader but Aro and the others will. If you stand in their way you and I both know they'll kill you. Edward I know what your thinking about doing and you're not strong enough. I don't need your protection I never did. But I do need you to change me" I said in a fierce tone

Edward along with his family stood there looking at me with wide eyes. I walked to the door picking up Edward's car keys along the way. I stopped and turned around to face them. I looked at them for a long moment deciding on what to say. I know what I have to do but I don't want to do it but I have to I have no choice.

"Edward, I don't think this is going to work. I love you and I always will but not in that way. I can't do this anymore I don't know why I started this relationship in the first place. You always lied to me. I know because I can read minds and I can tell when people are lying. I let you believe I was clueless but I know the truth.

The truth about everything you lied to me about. A relationship based on lies isn't a real relationship. Now I know what they mean about love being blind. I'm sorry Edward but I just realized I wasted my time. Rose was right I should've dated a human because I'm sure Mike wouldn't have been this weak. You said that I'm your heartbeat and your life and you just lost that. I hope you find love again Edward. I have to move on and you should do the same." I said calmly

I turned opened the door and walked onto the porch.

"I'm going to borrow your car I'll give it back tomorrow at school. Don't come to my house I don't want you anywhere near my house. I don't want ANY of you near my house." I said calmly with my back to them before closing the front door.

After I got home I made Charlie dinner. We ate and after I washed dishes I always. Then I went up to my room got my pajamas and took a shower. I checked my emails and of course I had one for Renee. I replied and picked out what I was going to wear to school tomorrow. I cut off my light locked my window and crawled into bed sleep overcame me quickly.


	3. The Real Me

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing but my plot.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone hope you like the story so far. I have a couple more stories on the way. But email me or REVIEW so I'll no rather to continue of delete!!! Now this chapter is a lot longer I couldn't find a way to cut it in half… Thanks to all of you that added me as favorite story and author alert. =) A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT ADDED ME AS FAVORITE AUTHOR!!!!**

_**Chapter 3: The Real Me**_

Morning came quickly six more days until my life changes forever. I got up brushed my teeth and spiral curled my hair. After I put on my new midnight blue v neck dress that stop above my knees and my new midnight blue heels. I went to the bathroom to put on some foundation, blue eye shadow, mascara, and some clear lip gloss. After I put on my new necklace and my new earrings then went to my room got my backpack and walked downstairs. When I got down Charlie was already gone. I drank some milk and ate a cereal bar in three bites. I grabbed Edward's keys off the table and was out the door. As I drove to school I thought about how much my life is going to change and how it would hurt Charlie, Renee and my friends. I will always watch over Charlie and Renee to make sure nothing interrupts with their lives.

When I pulled into the school parking lot it was already filled with people including the Cullens. I wonder what everyone is going to think about my new look but there's only one way to find out. I got out of the car closed the door then went around to the trunk and got my backpack out. I locked the car and started to walk over to the Cullens. I noticed everyone I passed stopped talking and started watching me and I was shaking with silent laughter. On my way over to the Cullens I stopped to give Angela a hug and said hi to all my friends. Everyone complimented me but Jessica and Lauren. I knew what they were thinking. I didn't have to use my gift to know what they were thinking it was written all over their faces. As I reached the Cullens I smiled listening to their thoughts. Emmett's thoughts were very funny.

"Hey" I said throwing Edward his keys looking at Emmett.

"Damn. What happened to sweet little innocent Bella Swan?" Emmett asked and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

I laughed "Emmett sweet little Bella Swan is gone. I think its time I replace her with badass Bella" I said still laughing and Emmett joined in when I finished laughing I turned to Alice. "Do you want to go shopping later?" I asked with a smile Alice looked shocked and suddenly she was bouncing up and down.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!!!" She said excited then she looked at me in suspicion before continuing.

"Bella I would love too. We can shop until all the stores close in Seattle." She said testing me to see my reaction then she smiled at me and yelled "WAIT!! IS THAT DRESS GUCCI?" Now she was bouncing again.

"We can shop as long as you want. And to answer your question yes it is Gucci and so are the shoes" I said with a smile

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL BELLA!!!" she said cheerfully

"But wait you went shopping without me?" she asked sounding hurt

"No. I went on the Gucci website and looked at dresses to see if I'd like any of them. I liked some and ordered seven dresses" I said

"Seven?" she asked

"Yes seven and when we go shopping in Seattle I want to go car shopping if you don't mind" I said looking at everyone's now shocked faces.`

"Car shopping?" she asked still shocked

"Yes car shopping!" I said with a huff

"Bella…. Um. How are----" I cut her off hearing her thoughts

"Alice I'm rich." I said bored

"RICH???" everyone asked together

"Yes I'll see you guys later" I said turning around I read Edward's thoughts and responded.

"Edward, do you want to come?" I asked He looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"Yes love. I meant Bella I would love to come." He stuttered out

"Good." I told him

"I'll have Mike drop me off near your house" I said looking at Alice

"Wait. I want to spend time with Bella badass too." Emmett said Whining

"Mike?' Edward asked sounding hurt

"Yes Mike I'll introduce you all later." I said touching his shoulder

"We haven't met him?" Edward asked sounding confused

""Nope" I said looking away before continuing " He's really nice I'm sure you all will like him. " I said still looking away.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Emmett asked

I laughed "No. But he's very powerful and wants to be my mate" I said and everyone was quiet.

"But I don't like blondes" I said smiling Edward actually laughed and I smiled. Then the bell rang and I waved then started walking away but stopped when I heard Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts.

"Thanks Jasper" I said with a smile and he looked at the ground when Edward shot him a dirty look and I giggled. I waved again and turned to walk away until Rosalie stopped me.

"Bella can I go shopping with you guys?" she asked

"I have to get to class" I said walking away quickly My 1st, 2nd and 3rd period classes went by quickly. I walked into the Lunch room and paused looking around. Then my phone started to vibrate and I went over to the nearest corner to answer it.

"Hi Mikey, What up?"I said sweetly

"Nothing much just thinking about you. And I was wondering what time is your lunch time?" he asked

"Um. Its my lunch time now Mikey. Why?" I asked

"Because I bought you lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch in my car and chat" He said

"Sure. That sounds good….. And Mikey sweetie I need you to do me a favor." I said

"Sure honey. You know anything for my Bellarina " he said

"You know I hate that nickname. And I want you to drop me off near the Cullen's house. We're going shopping after school and I want to introduce you all. Please be nice Mike" I said in a pleading voice

"Anything for my Bellarina" he said

"Thanks sweetie" I said sweetly

"I'll let you know when I get to your school okay."

"Okay" I said hanging up I turned around to see the Cullen's starring at me from their table. God Mike's coming my way.

"Hi" said Mike

"Hi Mike. What up?" I said

" Um. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me" he said looking nervous

"Mike. I'm not going to have time this week. I'm really busy with this week being my birthday week and all. Maybe next Saturday would be good I mean if that's okay with you." I said As I finished my answer I heard Emmett's booming laughter and I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." Mike said cheerfully Now all the Cullens are laughing. After he answered he walked off and I walked over to the Cullen's table.

"Emmett that was SO not funny." I said trying to keep a straight face but failed

"Oh yes the hell it was. Bella you just played poor Mike Newton." He said laughing. I smiled when I felt my phone vibrate. I have 1 New Text Message 'I'm out in the parking lot'-Mikey

"Um. Well I have to go eat my lunch and Mikey's waiting. So see you guys after school. See you in bio Eddie." I said the corners of my mouth twitching fighting a smile. I turned to leave but was stop by his response.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier but you look very beautiful today Bella. And yeah see you later Bellarina" he said and my eyes widen My face turned red and my fists balled up but I didn't respond I just walked away. I had lunch in the car with Mike and we chatted.

I made bio for Edward hell. All through class I sat in my chair in a way that made my dress pull up revealing almost all my thighs. I could tell from his thoughts that he was using all of his self control not to rip my dress off. When class was over I accidently dropped my pencil and bend over to pick it up. I didn't know anyone was behind me until I turned to get my backpack.

"Bella are you trying to kill me?" Edward asked in a husky voice I turned to look at him and bit my bottom lip then looked back at his angel face.

"Edward" I said moving so close to him that our bodies were touching." You called me Bellarina and I'm just making you pay." I said rubbing my hand against his hard cock. He took in a sharp breathe and crashed his lips to mine. Luckily the teacher had stepped out. I kissed him back but he has never kissed me like this before. Usually his kisses are sweet and very very very careful but not this one it was ruff and demanding and I liked it. I slammed him on top of the lab table and jumped on top of him and he pulled me into another kiss. Our tongues battled for domination. I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his lust filled eyes then leaped off the table and fixed my dress and hair. "Edward the next class is about to come in and we have to get to class." I said my voice dripping with sex

"You're right lets hurry and leave before I REALLY lose control and rip your pretty little dress" he said his voice still thick with lust Fifth and sixth period went by quickly. When I walked out of gym I was shocked to see Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me. A million things went through my head. Shit I fucked up in fourth period with Edward. I fucked up bad. I was suppose to act like he didn't exist for the next six days or so and just leave. Shit. Fuck. Damn. Okay calm down Bella just act like that didn't change anything. "Hi" I said

"Hey" he said looking at me with hungry eyes

"Um…. I'll call you when I get there okay." I looked away before continuing " Mikey is waiting for me and he is going to wonder where his little Bellarina is" I said with a dazzling smile Ha ha. He bought it I just played the Edward Cullen. He told me he could tell when I was lying or didn't feel 100% about something he don't know shit!!

"Uh… Okay." He said sounding hurt " Yeah see you later" I said with another fake smile While I was walking to Mikey's car I passed the rest of the Cullens but didn't look at them and I knew they were watching me. When Mike saw me he got out the car and approached me.

" Hi. How was your day Bellarina?" He asked with a smile

"Fine. How was your day Mikey?" I asked kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Boring without my Bellarina. I missed you so much" he said sounding sincere

"Oh. I missed you to Mikey!" I said with a smile Then I noticed Mike's eyes kept looking over my shoulder. I turned to see the Cullens including Edward starring at us.I put my arms around his waist and kissed his lips.

" Mike sweetie I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with the Cullens and I?" I asked sweetly His eyes widen and so did the Cullens. Now everyone in the parking lot was starring and now everyone knows Edward and I are broken up.

"Um. Wow Bellarina I would love too" he said kissing my neck

"Okay. Come on lets go home and get dressed."

"Okay" he replied

"Mike you know we can save time by taking our shower together." I said seductively I thought it was impossible but everyone's eyes got bigger. "Bellarina you know I want be able to control myself" he said in a husky voice I leaned and whispered into his ear. " Good. Neither will I" With that Mike picked me up and put me in the car. He is a great actor by the way. When we gone to my house Charlie wasn't there and Mike took his shower first. Mike already knew I was putting on a show fron the Cullens and Edward. After I took my shower I came out with a towel wrapped around me. Mike took in a sharp intake of breath and I walked toward him biting my bottom lip.

"Mike sweetie "I said jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist "Fuck Me" I growled Mike took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Bella honey don't test my self control you have no idea have bad I want to fuck you senseless" he said in a husky voice

"Damn Mike just rip the towel off and fuck me senseless" I said in a playful tone bucking my hips

"Dammit Bella stop bucking your hips. I swear you'll be the death of me."He said in a pleading but serious tone I played with him a couple move minutes before going to get dressed. I put on a short denim skirt with my new light blue chanel tank top with my jimmy cho's. I put on my heart shaped diamond necklace with silver hoops. I curled my hair in soft curls When I walked out the restroom Mike fell out his chair and I waved my hand for him to follow me then we left.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

The Cullens drove up and Mike and I got out the car. "Please be nice" I whispered " I don't want to have to kill anyone" His eyes widen and he nodded.

"Hello" I said to the Cullens and elbowed Mike but he still didn't say anything. I looked up to see Rosalie and raised an eyebrow.

"Um. Alice I don't think this shopping trip is a good idea anymore." I said grabbing Mike's hand

"Bella come on don't----" Rosalie cut her off

"Bella I wanted to know if we could start over?" Rosalie asked

"Rosalie I don't think so" I said rudely and continued "Anyway before I was interrupted by the self obsess blonde. This shopping trip is canceled" I finished angrily Everyone starred at me in shock including Mike.

"Look Roslie I don't give a flying fuck about you wanting to start over. You can kiss my ass! I would never want you as anything your such an ice bitch. For so long you've been a self centered bitch. Always hating me because I had something you could never get. Get over yourself already! But the funny part is you think I'm going to kiss your ass just because you want to start over?? Tough luck bitch I'd rather spit on your pile of ashes!!! Now fuck off" I said before walking in the forest leaving everyone shocked.

I heard them following behind me I was about to run but I paused looking around me and everyone was stiff. I created a blaze of fire around me and some trees leaving the Cullens and Mike on the outside starring with wide eyes. The flame rose higher and higher until you couldn't see me anymore. The flames died down but I wasn't in the same place I was now I'm behind them.

"Looking for me? I asked my eyes glowing red Everyone turned quickly startled.

"Bella sweetie please calm down. Remember who you are Bella. Your upset I know just calm down." Mike said in a pleading tone

"Mike honey I'm calm. I'm actually very much in control" I said calmly

"Bella no your not your eyes are glowing red" he said

"Mike don't tell me I'm not calm because I am. The only reason my eyes are red is because I just produce fire and that means you can't touch me you'll dead." I said walking toward them.

"I think you guys should go" I said

"Okay." Rosalie said a little too quickly I laughed and turned to walk away when I heard footsteps coming after me. "Go Away." I said

"No" said Edward

"Look, its not safe to be around me right now okay. So unless you want to die you should leave" I said

"Bella, love I died the day you said you couldn't go on with our relationship" he said in a hurt voice

"Edward you should leave with the others." I said pleading

"I'm not going anywhere" he said confident

"Edward please go I ----" he cut me off

"I said know Bella. I love you I'm not-----" Mike cut him off

" Oh. Your just a weak vampire Bella deserves more" Mike said

"Mike this is between Bella and I so don't-----" Mike cut him off

"Look, Cullen your too weak. You should let a real man handle this" Mike said

" Real man?" Edward asked

" Yes real man bitch" Mike said

" Look Mike the real man in this situation is me so calm your ass down" Edward said The Cullens started to move in on the scene especially Emmett and Jasper.

" Look Cullens I don't want to have to kill any of you so just leave" Mike said

"Um. Excuse me but can we all calm down no one's going to dead" I said calmly

"Yes someone is going to die right now." Mike said

"What is going on? I can't move." Edward said

"Neither can we" The rest of the Cullens said

" Oh my god Mike please calm down." I said

"Bella no its time you started taking your destiny seriously and I'm going to help by killing all of the Cullens" "Mike I don't want to have to go Bella badass on you so please calm down" I said sweetly After I said it I heard Emmett's booming laughter and I tried to look serious but failed and I burst out laughing joining Emmett.

"See Bella never taking things seriously" Mike said

"Mike I don't have to prove anything to you. I am serious about my destiny if I wasn't I'd be in denial or looking for a way to avoid it. I'm not in denial or avoiding it actually I'm willing to go to them and take my place as ruler of the vampire world" I said serious but confident

"Yes but the Cullens are still in your way especially Edward .So I'm going to take care of this little problem right here right now." Mike said After Mike finished talking he begun to approach Edward and I took a defensive stance in front of Edward. "Bella your going to defend him after all he lied to you about. He's not worth it." Mike said

"He was trying to protect me Mike and you know that" I said calmly

" Bella are you sure he's not hiding something" Mike asked

"Mike I know everything about Edward including high school girlfriends from his human life, His first time, What his birth parents look like and the people he has killed including their names and descriptions. Not to mention every thought he has every thought in his existence." I said All the Cullens eyes including Edward's widen.

"Whatever their still in the way and I'm going to kill all of them so there is no conflict." He said before attacking Edward I pounced into to air and disappeared into the trees and Mike stopped and looked around.

" Mike I'm going to give you one more chance to calm down and back off" I said calmly

"Not a chance" he said attacking Edward again I used immobility on Mike and walked in front of him. I touched his arm lightly and it burst into flames.

"Mikey, I'm really going to miss you" I said then kissed his cheek His entire body was covered in flames and then a pile of ashes replace where Mike once stood. I waved my hand over the ashes and the pile disappeared.


	4. Making up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story plot!!**

**Author's note: Sorry that chapters 2 && 3 didn't have paragraphs. I put the writing in paragraphs but when I put it on the fanfiction website it didn't show. I've fixed it but, sorry it took so long because I've been busy with school and everything. But as I told you I've got a couple more stories on the way and I'm going to upload them PRETTY SOON!!!! I'm SO happy to get story alerts and favorite story but I NEED REVIEWS ppl.**

**Thanks you Roguegirl for bringing to my attention about me not having paragraphs for chapters 2-3. A special Thanks to Msmess21907 for offering to help!!!!! By the way I found out what I did wrong but if I need help in the future I'll be sure to ask you!!! PLEASE EMAIL ME MSMESS21907!!!! For Lemon Verben if you think I'm so far out of character THEN DON'T READ!!!!!! I'm sorry Lemon Verben but it's not my fault you have a short attention span!!! And I'm not trying to be rude or nothing but the only one complaining is you! If you want email me and I'll put you up to speed on the story and answer any of your questions! But thanks for the review Lemon Verben!**

**Thanks to all the people that added me on: Favorite author, Favorite story, story alert and author alert I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 3 Thanks to all the readers! I really need the feed back ppl I'm thinking about becoming a writer/author. I'm trying my work out on this website to see if I will succeed or failed, so PLEASE review! PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW MY BEST FRIEND MICHELLE P.**

**USERNAME: BLKBRAT47 NEW STORY!!!! SHE'S A BRILLNANT AND VERY BRIGHT WRITER!!! Michelle and I also have a page together USERNAME: BITCH-WE-SLAP (the username was her idea lol). But no stories have been posted yet but a story called "How to play a player" featuring Bella, Edward and the rest of the twilight gang will be posted SOON!!! Yes me and my bestie Michelle are total Twilight freaks lol!!! But enough of my talking lets get on with the story! Hope you enjoy Chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4: Making up**_

I turned around exiting the forest going to Mike's car. As I reached the car I felt someone grab my elbow and I turned around and seen none other than Edward.

"May I help you?" I asked looking at the ground

"Yes. Do you mind explaining to me what just happened back there?" He asked

"Um… I don't know what your talking about." I decided to play dumb

"Yeah you do. Why did you kill him? We could've handled him ourselves. He was completely outnumbered." He said

"Um.. Cullen, I have to go I have to cook Charlie's dinner. So see you at school tomorrow" I said hoping he would let it go but he didn't

"Bella your not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened back there. And don't call me Cullen its Edward!" he said in a demanding voice with a hint of anger

"You know I like it when you use your demanding voice. It turns me on." I said with a sexy smirk

"Uh… Um… What?" He said completely distracted

Emmett burst into laughter and I smiled.

"Eddie I was wondering if you'd do me a favor?" I said with my sexy voice putting my arms around his neck

"Uh…"

"Eddie I want you to be in my room tonight" I said biting my lip

"Bella!!" he groaned

"I see your excited" I said smiling a devilish smile "I hope you put that excitement to good use tonight" I said sweetly but seductively at the same time

Everyone burst into laughter and Edward's eyes got wide and his face showed nothing but pure shock.

"See you tonight Eddie." I said kissing him and smacking his ass

"I hope they don't break down poor Charlie's house" Emmett whispered then burst out laughing

"I'm not going to take that chance so we're going to my house. Its really far out in the woods so we can break down all the walls in the house and no one will hear." I said with a shrug

Everyone starred at me wide eyed with their mouths open.

"What? It is really hard for me not to break stuff during sex. Mike had to rebuild almost every room in the house after we finished having sex." I said

I didn't think it was possible but their eyes got even wider

"You had sex with Mike?" Edward asked sounding hurt

"Um. Yeah. Did you really think I went that long without sex" I said it like he should've known it

"You cheated?" Edward asked sounding even more hurt

"Dammit Edward don't be so stupid I was just joking. Well about the sex part not the house part" I said angrily

"Oh thank god" he said letting out the breathe he was holding

"You know your going to pay for that Cullen!" I said looking at him through narrowed eyes

"Bella, Wait I---" I cut him off

"Whatever Edward your so going to have blue balls tonight"

"Poor Edward Bella's going to have his ass." Emmett said laughing

" I sure am! And Edward honey don't be late." I said grabbing his cock and sucking on his bottom lip slowly

"Bella" he moaned and his cock got even harder

I stepped back and looked at his cock and bit my bottom lip.

"Looks like you got a problem there ." I said sweetly

Everyone burst out laughing and Edward pounced forward to grab me but I had already moved.

I grabbed him from behind and got on my tip toes then started sucking on his ear lobe.

"Patience, Cullen." I said in an innocent voice that made everyone laugh harder

"Easy for you to say , love." He said in a husky voice.

I let him go then started laughing. I walked to mike's well my car after slapping Edward's ass again

"Bye you guys" I said

"Bye Bella" every said together

After I drove off the only thing I could think about was what Mike said about my weakness. After I got home I cooked Charlie's dinner and washed dishes after like always did. God, how I'm going to miss this . I told Charlie I was going up to take a shower then go to bed. I walked to my room after I finished taking my shower and of course he was there. **Time to tease him** I thought to myself. I let my robe drop to the floor revealing a midnight blue lace bra with matching little panties. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out his head. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and started to suck on his neck.

" I want all of you. No holding back or you will be punished" I said still sucking on his neck

"Bella we need to leave now! This house is in danger" he said his eyes hungry and voice dripping with sex

I jumped up and put on a tank top, shorts and sneakers then jumped out the window and started to run then Edward followed. Within minutes we were in front of my house and Edward looked shocked.

"Bella, how did you hide this house? Its huge." He said still shocked

"It's not that big sweetie just 10 bedrooms and 9 ½ bathrooms" I said bored

He starred at me and I pulled his hand to encourage him.

"Okay Edward please don't go into shock again" I said opening the door

He stood in the doorway in awe and I patiently waited for him to speak.

"How rich are you?" he asked breathless

"I'm the richest person in the world" I said with a shrug

"It's like I don't know you at all" he said

"Edward I'm SOO sorry! I didn't want to have to kill you or your family. Edward you have to understand being my mate is going to be REALLY difficult. You know you'll get mad when others guys think of me. I'm going to become the most beautiful vampire in the world. My beauty is going to make Rosalie look plain, Every man in the world including humans and vampires are going to be dazzled by my beauty and think really x rated thoughts. Some may not just think they might act. And you can't go around draining people and snapping necks." I said

"Bella is sex the only thing that is going to come of this night? Are you going to take off?" he asked sounding hurt

"Edward we don't have to have sex if you don't want to. And for the second question I really don't know. You see Edward you doubt the fact that I love you and that makes you weak. Edward I want you I want you more than anything and no man alive or died can make me stop loving you or love you less. I will protect you with my life and I know you'll do the same for me" I said

"Really Bella? Are you sure if a more powerful good looking vampire come alone you just want up and leave me?" he asked

"Lets go back to your house and check on the others" I said

He nodded and we left my house running. It wasn't a long run but I was surprised that I could run faster than Edward. I walked into the house first and everyone froze then Edward came up behind me.

"That was a quickie." Emmett said with a laugh

"It wasn't a quick nothing Eddie was worrying about me having sex with him and just up and leaving." I said dryly

"I knew Eddie didn't have it in him" Emmett said through his booming laughter and the rest of the family joined in.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to ask Bella something" Edward said

"What----?" Before I could finish he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out his pocket.

"Isabella Maria Swan I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my existence loving you. Will you marry me???

**A/N: Okay how am I doing so far?? Review and let me know! Let me know what you think? Do you think she should say yes or no?? Do you think she should leave without telling the Cullens' and they meet years later.?? Email me your ideas!!! I will keep an open mind promise!!**


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**VERY IMPORTANT: Author's Note: I think some people are confused about what's going on in the story && I'm just going to explain to break all the confusion!**

**RECAP: Bella had been keeping a secret from Edward && his family. It's not one of those secrets that you can tell someone && just move on from thinking everything will go back to normal. It's a secret that is going to change everyone's lives. Bella has been hiding a big piece of her life from Edward and now that the days are winding down the guilt and love is getting to her and she can't just walk away or disappear like she planned. She's in too deep. She can't breathe without him. She can't be away from him unless it's needed or it causes her as well as him pain. Edward is her life as she is his. Bella needs Edward to survive. Not to protect her just to be there for her, love her.**

**When she finally tells him && his family as well as show them they are so shocked and surprised && just can't believe it. They can't believe that shy, clumsy, blush about everything Bella Swan is going to be the most powerful legendary vampire in the world that is one day to be born. Bella takes them outside in the first chapter "Confessions" and show them what she can do. The second chapter "Secrets Out" is when Edward is still refusing to change her && she does something that she never dreamed of doing, something that hurt her and Edward so deeply and also caused his family a lot of pain. She broke things off with the love of her life, her soul, her sun, her everything in order to protect him from her, her world and what she is to become. She tells him that he is weak. He's just so afraid that she will walk away from their relationship that he's not thinking about the outcome of the situation.**

**Bella makes the move && tell him that she loves him move then any thing in the world but, he's not strong enough to protect her from her destiny && leaves it like that. She's trying to distance herself from him to save him even if it kills her in the process. In chapter three she changes her look up. She's preparing herself for her destiny as well as fighting her gravitational pull to Edward, Just taking to move on. She also reveals more secrets like she's secretly rich. She also can't let go and asks Alice to shop with her just leads to everyone else wanting to go. She also reveals that Mike (The guy from the phone call in Chapter one) is a powerful vampire and wants to be her mate. (I know what your thinking why don't she get Mike to change her Right? Well because she loves Edward && Wants him to do it. DUH!!!)**

**In Chapter three she also takes to get Edward to believe she's over him. But she slips up in bio class. && she also has a little fun with Mikey. She also gives Rosalie a mouth full. I hated the way Rosalie treated Bella in Twilight and New Moon all because she was jealous so I had to take a shot and let Rosalie have it. She also Kills Mike because he tried to her the Cullens proving that the Cullens are in fact her weakness! In chapter four "Making up"Edward and Bella make up and Edward asks her to Marry Her. **


	6. The Change

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Change**_

"Yes." I whispered and everyone cheered.

"I love you so much Bella Swan." He whispered in my ear after he put the ring on my finger.

"And I love you Edward Cullen. More than my own life." I whispered back and shortly after I felt his teeth break the skin of my neck.

_**EPOV**_

It's been 2 ½ days since I bit the love of my life Isabella Maria Swan. She's been so still. She hasn't moved an inch since I bit her and that scares me. What if something went wrong? Why is she not screaming? Why isn't she moving?

"Bella? Can you hear me.?" I asked

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can u squeeze my hand?" I pleaded

"Maybe…. Carlisle, maybe something went wrong. Maybe my venom killed her." My voice broke on the word killed.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect." Carlisle said

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong. Maybe the morphine?"

" Or something right, Edward. Son, stop berating yourself. Bella will be fine."

"She must be in agony." My voice was a broken whisper

"We don't know that. She had a lot of morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that'll have on her experience."

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry." I said

_**BPOV**_

I don't get what Edward and his family was talking about when they said the pain of the venom would be intense. I don't feel any pain I just feel peaceful and relaxed. Maybe this is what they mean my destiny. When something is meant to be it feels right. So maybe that's why I don't feel the pain of the venom.

For the first time I notice that my skin is scorching hot. I know because I feel a faint pressure of someone's cold fingers on my wrist and for the first time I can hear people's voices clearly

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" Edward pleaded

God he sounded so broken and helpless. I wanted so bad to open my eyes and tell him I was okay. But I was afraid if I moved the pain would kick in and I would scream instead. The pain he was feeling now is nothing compared to the pain that he would be feeling if he heard me scream because the venom caused me pain so I laid still and kept my mouth shut.

"Maybe…. Carlisle, maybe something went wrong. Maybe my venom killed her." My voice broke on the word killed.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect." Carlisle said

"But she's so still. I must have done something wrong. Maybe the morphine?"

" Or something right, Edward. Son, stop berating yourself. Bella will be fine."

"She must be in agony." His voice was a broken whisper

"We don't know that. She had a lot of morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that'll have on her experience." Carlisle said

"Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry." He said

He thinks his venom killed me? God he is so overdramatic sometimes.

_**EPOV**_

"It won't be much longer now." Alice informed me

"She's really going to be fine." I breathed happily

_**BPOV**_

"She's really going to be fine." He breathe happily

God he sounds so happy now. His velvet voice is like music to my ears.

_**EPOV**_

"Yes, Edward I'm going to be just fine." My Bella said opening her eyes

I gasped and picked her up hugging her so tight that I thought I might actually be hurting her.

" Um.. I know I don't need to breathe Edward but, it still feels nice." My angel said

And that's when I noticed how beautiful she was. Bella has always had a lovely face but, it was something about her beauty now that suck me in even more than when she was human. It's like a gravitational pull. It makes me want to worship her. It makes me want to please her and do anything possible to make her happy. Her voice is like bell chimes. It is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in all of my 108 yr. walking this earth.

Then someone cleared their throat and interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, love." I said

"It's okay, Edward." She giggled

_**BPOV**_

"It's okay, Edward." I giggled

When Edward finally put me down I turned around to face everyone and they all gasped and looked at me with awe.

And that's when I realized one of my powers was my voice and beauty. I also realized that the beauty of my voice and face is to lure the enemies and my prey to me.

"Sorry." I said

"Why?" they all asked confused

"One of my powers is my voice and beauty. The beauty of my voice and face is to lure the enemies and my prey to me. I know all vampires can quote on quote "Dazzle" people." I shot a dirty look at Edward who laughed before continuing "But mine is stronger. When I say stronger I really mean stronger. When people hear my voice or look at my beauty the only thing they care about is pleasing me and worshipping me. They will do anything and I do mean anything if it even means getting themselves killed." I explained

"Her beauty means Rosalie look Human." Emmett said followed by a smack sound

"Thank you Emmie." I smiled

"Your welcome Bella boo." Emmie smiled

"See?" I asked looking at Edward who nodded

"Wait, Aren't you thirsty?" Edward asked

Well I wasn't a second ago until he brought it up. GOD! MY THROAT IS AS DROW AS A BONE!!!

"Well, now that you brought it up. Yes, Yes I am." I frowned

"Wait, you have to see yourself before you go hunt. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." Alice said

"Bella's always been beautiful." Edward said in a defensive tone

"Yeah; thanks Alice." I said in a playful hurt tone

"You two know what I mean." She snapped and I laughed

"Sure, Alice." I said and the next thing I know I had a dresser with a large mirror sitting in front of me.

I really was beautiful; not to sound conceited or anything. I've never seen anyone that can top my beauty. No model, no actor, no singer. Ha ha. No singer. I cracked myself up. No one at all. My beauty is a blessing as well as a curse.

"Lets go Hunting, love." Edward said bringing me back to reality

"Let's go." I said grabbing his hand

**Author's note: The next chapter will be called "The Hunt" and it's going to be some funny situations in that chapter I have a few tricks up my sleeves. I will update Chapter 6 tomorrow. 6/11/09. Oh yeah I also have "Breaking Dawn" quotes in this chapter. This chapter was more of a "serious" Chapter && that's why "The Hunt" Chapter 6 will be a little more carefree.**

**P.S**

**I'm also not getting enough reviews! Please review After you read!**

**Thank you,**

**LCarter12**


	7. The Hunt

_**Author's Note: this chapter also have "Breaking Dawn" quotes && scenes but with a twist. && you know Emmett has to be funny! I wouldn't have it any other way lol. Well I hope you like it!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Chapter 6: The Hunt**_

_**BPOV**_

"The window?" I asked. Starring, two stories down.

I'd never been afraid of heights per se, but being able to see all the details with such clarity made the prospect less appealing. The angles of the rocks below were sharper than I would have thought possible.

Edward smiled. "It's a convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you."

"A vampire scared of heights? What has the vampire world come too? They shouldn't just let anyone in. Bella's going to bring our reputation down with that clumsy crap." Emmett said causing everyone to snicker

"Watch and learn smart oh excuse me I meant dumbass." I said rolling my eyes

I did a back flip out of the window doing a spiral twist with my body before landing. I looked up at the window where Emmett stood tilting my head to the side, then rolling my hand in one swift circle before politely giving him the finger with my "Yeah bitch I'm the shit and what" simile plastered on my face. That caused everyone to laugh so hard if they were human they would have broken a couple of ribs by now and pissed themselves.

"Stalling, Edward." I challenged

He very casually, stepped out of the tall, open window and fell bending his knees to absorb the impact.

"Suicidal Much?" I muttered under my breath causing our family to snicker and cough laugh

"What was that, love." Edward said in mocked horror

"Emmett how could you say something like that about your brother. I'm so disappointed in you Emmie, your suppose to help him with his ignorance not encourage it." I said in mock seriousness causing everyone to laugh and giggle freely now.

"You said it." Emmett said in a mocking voice then stuck his tongue out at me

"Uh uh!" I said sticking my tongue out back at him

"I love my lil sis." Alice sighed

"Love you to big sis." I said blowing her a kiss that she returned and then there was a chorus of ahs.

"Bella?" Edward said

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful---- even for a vampire."

I considered that for a moment, and then beamed. If he'd just said that, Emmett would have laughed. No one found his remark humorous, so it must be true.

"Thank you." I told him

Edward took my hand--- I couldn't stop marveling at the smoothness, the comfortable temperature of his skin—and darted through the backyard to the edge of the river.

Everything physical seemed so simple.

"Are we swimming?" I asked him when we stop beside the water

"And ruin your pretty dress? No. We're jumping."

I pursed my lips, considering. The river was about fifty yards wide here.

"You first." I said

He touched my cheek, took two quick backward strides. And then ran back those two steps, launching himself from the flat stone firmly embedded in the riverbank. He aced over the water, finally turning a somersault just before he disappeared into the thick trees on the other side if the river.

"Show off." I muttered, and heard his invisible chuckle

I could hear the muffled laughter in the house. The laughter came from upstairs and down.

"Bella." Edward called from the trees, his voice moving closer

I didn't want to give Emmett a reason to find MORE humor in my education. The was physical --- it should be instinctive.

I crouched then launched myself over the river back flipping while I did so. I was expecting the close-packed trees to be a problem, but surprisingly they were actually helpful. It was a simple matter to reach out with one sure hand as I fell back towards the earth again deep inside the forest and catch myself on a convenient branch; I swung lightly from the limb and landed on my toes, still fifteen feet from the ground on the wide bough of a Sitka spruce.

God that felt good.

Over the sounds of my delighted laughter, I could hear Edward racing to find me. My jump was twice as long as his. When he reached my tree, his eyes were wide. I leaped from the branch to his side, soundlessly landing on the balls of my feet.

"Was that good?" I wondered

"Very good." He smiled approvingly, but his casual tone didn't match the shocked expression on his face.

"Follow me…… if you can." His expression was suddenly taunting, and broke into a run.

I blew passed him looking at his shocked face and smiled cockily.

The forest was much more alive then I'd ever known—small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They all grew silent after we passed, their breathing quickened in fear. The animals had a much wiser reaction to our scent then humans seemed to.

"Bella." He said dryly, his voice lazy." Did you want to stay in the country?" he asked with one eyebrow raised

Damn he looked to sexy right now.

"This is fine." I said "And what are we hunting?"

"Elk. I thought something easy for your first time…." He trailed off when my eyes narrowed at the word easy.

"Where?" I said scanning the forest impatiently

"Hold still for a minute." He said

"Now close your eyes." He murmured

When I obeyed, he raised his hand and caressed my left cheek and I felt my breathing quicken.

"Listen." He instructed "What do you hear?"

"Everything." I stated causing him to laugh

"By the creek, to the northeast." I stated

"Yes." He said in a approving tone "Now.. Wait for a breeze. What do you smell?" he said

Thousands of scents attacked my nose at that moment and I wrinkled my nose causing him to chuckle.

"It take some getting use to." He said chuckling freely

"Five." I stated

"Good." He said I could tell he was smiling even though my eyes were closed.

"What do I do now?" I asked very confused

His voice sounding like he was smiling." What do you want to do?"

"Quench my thirst." I said in a mocking tone

"No need to get snappy, love." He said in mock hurt

Suddenly the wind blew our way and I caught a new scent in the air. The scent smelled mouth watering. A strong instinct kicked in and I begun racing toward the new scent that the promising to quench my thirst scaring away the elk in the process. I was suddenly alerted that someone was following me and I growled a vicious growl and crouch defense to defend my prey. I exposed my teeth in warning as another growl ripped its way from my chest up my throat and out of my mouth. I couldn't think straight the irresistible scent had me single minded.

I jumped into the air glowing blue orbs formed into my hand and I shot them at the enemy blowing them back. I took that distraction to do a sneak attack from behind. I ran up behind him and roared to the sky and a lighting bolt came down and hit him. I than grabbed him and put his arm in a special position that if he struggled or so much as moved it would instantly be ripped off along with his head.

The wind shifted, blowing the smell of the wet earth and coming rain across my face, freeing me from the scent's control. I realized at that moment that a scent so delicious could only be human. That's when I realized that I hurt Edward. I hurt my Edward. The scent was still in the air so I held my breathe.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I have to get away from here." I said using the only breathe I had

Shocked crossed his face. " Can you leave?" he asked

I didn't have time to ask him what he meant I just burst into a run. My body was beginning to react to the lack of air. My goal was to get as far away from this scent as possible. To make it impossible to find even if I changed my mind. Once again I was aware I was being followed but, was sane this time. I fought the instinct to breathe--- I used the flavors in the air to make sure Edward was the one following me. I didn't fight long; though I was running faster that I had before; shooting like a comet through the straightest path I could find in the trees; Edward was right behind me.

A new thought occur to me causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I planted my feet , I knew I was safe here, but I held my breathe just in case. Edward blew passed me surprised by my sudden freeze. He wheeled around and was at my side in a second. He put his hands on my shoulders and starred into my eyes shock the dominant emotion on his face.

"How did you do that?" he demanded.

_**Author's note: I hope you liked it! Sorry about the cliff hanger you guys. It was my Best friend Michelle's idea! So don't be mad at me! Blame her lol! But the next chapter is going to be pretty funny and carefree too!**_

_**I might update tomorrow but, like I said reviews are pretty low! I'm working on chapter 7 right now but, don't know when I'm going to put it on! ; ) Anyways on another note stop by my profile and check out my story called " Not so Innocent" I'm updating that story today as well!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**LCarter12**_


	8. The Hunt Pt2

_**Author's note: I hope you guys aren't mad that Bella attacked Edward. If you are mad I'm sorry it had to be done. If you'll ever heard the quote 'What doesn't kill you, Makes you stronger.' You'll understand why it had to happen. Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story! ENJOY!!!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"How did you do that?" he demanded

"Do what?" I asked playing dumb running my left hand through his hair.

He shook his head, refusing to be deflected.

"Bella, how did you do that?"

"Run away? I held my breath. Oh and you know I put one foot in front of---" he cut off my mocking

"How did you stop hunting?"

"When you came after me…. I'm so sorry about that." I said

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who was careless. I assumed no one would be so far from the trails, but I should've checked first. Such a stupid and careless mistake! You have nothing to apologize for." He said

"But I attacked you! I could've killed you Edward! And if I would've killed you all hell would've broke loose! I would've lost all reasoning and killed this whole team! Maybe even the damn state! Shit who am I kidding I would've killed any and everything with a damn heartbeat! It wouldn't be a Untied States of America if I would've killed you! I wouldn't just lost it and snapped! I don't even think I would've stopped at the U.S.A. Edward you don't get how much I lo—" he cut me off with a kiss

"Bella, I love you too. But I can't understand how you just stopped hunting mid hunt and ran away." He said

"What else could I have done?" his attitude confused me. "It could've been someone I knew!"

He started me, suddenly bursting into a spasm of loud laughter, throwing his head back and letting the sound echo off the trees.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked getting pissed

He stopped at once, and I could see he was wary again.

Keep it under control. I chanted to myself.

"I'm not laughing at you Bella. I'm laughing because I am in shock. And I'm in shock because I am completely amazed." he said

"Why?" I asked

"You shouldn't be able to do all of this. You shouldn't be so …. so rational. You shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this so calmly and coolly. And much more than any of that, you shouldn't be able to break off mid-hunt with human blood in the air. Even mature vampires still have problems with that--- we're always very careful with where we hunt so as not to put ourselves in the path of temptation. Bella, you're behaving like you're decades old rather than days old." He said

"Oh." Was all I said

He put his hands on both sides of my face and starred into my eyes.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to see inside your head just this one moment." He said

"Sorry, about attacking you ---." He cut me off with a kiss.

"God your sexy when your destructive." He moaned against my lips

I pulled away and looked at him like he had grown two extra heads.

"You think It is sexy that I almost killed you and just talked about going on a killing spree." I said my eyes wide with horror

"Bella—"I cut him off

"I never thought my need for you could get any stronger but it is." I whispered touching his lips with my thumb

**EPOV**

God she is driving me crazy. Every little move she making is not only graceful, but sexy as hell. I am a very lucky man. I wonder all the time how I got so lucky to have the most beautiful woman in the entire world by my side as my mate soon to be my wife. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. And she is so powerful and not that that matter, but she is. I'm can't lie to myself she scared the hell out of me when she attacked me and it hurt like hell, but I'll never tell her that. Anything that hurt my Bella is not okay with me.

I know she doesn't need me to protect her, but I can't help it. I know I act like a mother hen sometimes, but its only because I never want my Bella to get hurt. I will gladly take on her pain if I could. Isabella Marie Swan is my life and I will forever protect her even if that means dying. Dying in the place of someone you love seems like a good way to go and I will fight for her until the day someone rips me apart and burn the pieces. That's a threat and a promise!

I'm still very confused about how she could break off mid-hunt being a newborn, but that's Bella always full of surprises.

"I never thought my need for you could get any stronger but it is." She whispered touching my lips

Her response really shocked me. But that's one of the many things I love about her. She can be so random at times.

"How can you even think about that right now? Aren't you unbearable thirsty?" I asked out of confusion and plus I'm just plain curious.

She sighed then closed her eyes. I knew she was listening for an animal so I stopped breathing to keep from distracting her. Suddenly her eyes flashed open than she broke into a run and I followed behind her silently. A few seconds more and I heard the muted padding of immersed feet, at the moment I knew one thing. That was a lion.

I leaned against a tree trunk and watched her every move. The lion was also hunting but Bella interrupted it by lightly landing on the lion's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking surprise and defiance. He clawed the space between them, his eyes bright with fury. She ignored the exposed fangs and the hooked claws and launched at him, knocking both of them on the forest floor.

She wrested the lion down easily sinking and locking her teeth into the lion's neck. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and it's screams choked off with a gurgle. When she got up her pretty dress was torn, dirt and blood stained, her hair knotted with twigs in it. I've never seen anything sexier, but I still had trouble watching her take down that cat.

"Hmmm." I hummed still leaning against the tree watching the love of my life.

"I guess I could've done better." She said

"You did perfectly fine," I assured her." It's just that …. It was much more harder to watch you than it should've been." I said

She raised her eyebrows, confused. Damn that look is so sexy!

"It goes against the grain." I explained, "Letting you wrestle lions. I was having an anxiety attack the whole time." I said

"Silly." He grinned

"I know. Old habits die hard. I like the improvements to your dress, through."

I know if she could've blushed she would've.

"Why am I still thirsty?" she asked

"Because you're young." I told her

She sighed. "And I don't suppose there are anymore lions nearby."

"Plenty of deer, through." I said

She made a face. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores. The meat-eaters smell more like humans," I explained

"We should go." I said solemnly with a teasing light in my eyes."Whoever it was out there, if they were men, they probably wouldn't even mind death if you were the one delivering it." My gaze ran over her ravaged dress again. "In fact, they would think they already died and went to heaven the moment they saw you."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Let's go hunt some stinking herbivores." She said

I swear she has never seen herself clearly. I don't think she ever will.

Shortly we found a large herd of deer. I hunted with her this time. She brought down the largest one gracefully like she'd been doing this for decades. We chased the scattered herd and took them down easily. Watching her hunt was the sexist thing ever. She was going to be the death of me and didn't even know it. As I drained my last deer I felted her eyes on me and I turned around to see her with a gloating expression and I sent her a curious look.

"No longer thirsty?" I asked

She shrugged. "You distracted me, you're much better at it than I am." She said

"Centuries of practice." I said smiling my crooked smiled

"Just one." She corrected me causing me to laugh

"Are you done for today? Or did you want to continue." I asked

"Done, I think." She said with a cute little expression on her pretty face

"I want to go home and see the others." She said

I held my hand out to her which she took. She started stroking my face then she wrapped her arms around my neck. I locked my arms around her waist pulling her to me and holding her tightly to my body and crashed my lips to hers. She responded to my intensity and suddenly we were falling.

"Oops." She said as I laughed underneath her

"I didn't mean to tackle you like that. Are you okay?" she said

I stroked her face. "Slightly better that okay." I said

And then I asked her with a perplexed expression on my face. "The family?"

"The family." She agreed, rueful, then whipped up to her feet pulling me up with her.

**EM POV**

"How was hunting?" Esme asked Bella

"Fine, mom." Edward said cutting Bella off

"Hmm .. I'm curious now. What really happened?" I asked

"I almost killed a human and attacked Edward because I thought he was trying to steal my prey." Bella blurted out putting her head in her hands

"What happened?" I asked really interested now

"I'll show you." Bella said getting up putting her hand on my cheek

I watched with wide eyes. I've never seen Edward so scared before in my life. After it was over I looked at Edward than burst into loud laughter. When I say loud I mean loud the walls, windows, floor boards, cabinets, doors, everything was shaking along with my body.

"Edward…. Face… Scared shitless…" I said though my laughter then I heard someone growl a vicious growl.

The next thing I know someone picked me up and tossed me in the river. Suddenly the river froze and I couldn't move. I stopped laughing and started to tried to break the ice but couldn't!

"And you're not getting out until you apologize!" Bella yelled and everyone laughed

"I'm sorry Bella boo!" I yelled

"Not to me you idiot! To Edward!" she yelled

"I'm sorry Edward!" I yelled at him

"Do you forgive him, sweetie?" Bella asked Edward

"Nope." He said popping the p

"Come on everyone lets go watch some TV." Bella said causing everyone to laugh harder but follow

Soon I heard the TV volume up loud. And I started struggles again, but couldn't break free.

"BELLA!!!" I screamed

Someone just turned the volume up and everyone started laughing again.

I'm going to be here for a while I huff to myself.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Remember Reviews are Love!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**---LCarter12**


End file.
